Hummingbird feeders have been provided to encourage hummingbirds to feed typically on a mixture of sugar and water. The feeders are typically located where a human observer can observe the feeding hummingbirds. However, use of a feeder by a plurality of hummingbirds is often discouraged by a dominant male which treats the feeder as his territory. The dominant male will watch over the feeder and attack or otherwise discourage other hummingbirds, which the dominant male may regard as interlopers. The result is that the feeder may be used by only one bird, thereby greatly diminishing the pleasure of the human observer, who most likely will want to see a number of hummingbirds.